1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal generators for electromagnetic measurementing and electromagnetic measuring systems employing the signal generators.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic measuring systems for testing electronic devices require periodical performance testing to ensure reliable electromagnetic measuring results. For performing a performance test, a signal generator is positioned in a radiation test system to generate electromagnetic waves which are received by a receiving antenna. The signal generator is required to be placed at the same position on a table each time. The position is marked out on the table. However, such a positioning method easily causes position deviation, which can affect the performance test result and further affect the reliability of the electromagnetic measuring results.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.